


Skipping Heartbeats

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, First Time, Insecure Louis, M/M, Oral, Top!Harry, age gap, babysitter!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, stutter!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t talk much and for some reason he has a queasy feeling in his belly whenever he’s around boys now, especially around Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Heartbeats

For some reason Louis has a queasy feeling in his belly whenever he’s around boys now. Maybe it was there before the move, he just never noticed it. But now it feels amplified, and it definitely doesn’t help socializing.  
  
The move from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel had been relatively easy, except for Louis’ horrible nerves. Being a boy of petite stature and normal intelligence, it seemed things should be normal. Especially in making friends.  
  
"Louis. It’s not nice to stare," his mother, Jay, is saying as they wait in the check out line at the shop. He doesn’t realize he’s been staring at the man in the next line over.  
  
The man glances over, smiling politely at the both of them. His eyes seem to sparkle when he does, giving off a green shine that makes Louis’ tummy roll. Louis blushes, smiling nervously and looking away.

***

"Louis? How’s school going?" Jay inquires on the way back from the store. Louis mind is still filled with brown curls and green eyes.  
  
"N-n-not ba-bad. I m-m-m-made a-a-a few f-fr…"  
  
"Friends?" Jay finishes, appeasing her son while still managing to sound interested.  
  
The ten year old nods enthusiastically, “Z-Z-Zayn and-and Ni-Niall."  
  
"That’s great, darling. Maybe you could stay at one of their houses while I’m away this weekend."  
  
Louis looks at her, dumbfounded, “A-a-awa-ay where?"  
  
"I have business meetings in Bradford all weekend. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you, sweetheart," Jay mutters, instantly feeling guilty.  
  
"I g-g-guess I co-could st-t-tay at-at-at-at one o-of their-their-their hou-uses…" Louis agrees, a little crestfallen.  
  
"See? You’ll be the talk of this town in no time."

***

Harry. His name is Harry Styles and he lives next door! Louis nearly giggles with delight, but doesn’t understand why he wants to. So he decides against it.  
  
It’s four days after the incident at the shop when there’s a knock at the door. Louis skips to the door, pulling it open to reveal the tall, lanky frame of the boy from the check out.  
  
"Hello. I’m Harry. You must be Louis."  
  
Louis stays awkwardly silent. He doesn’t talk around strangers. Especially not in front of strangers that give him butterflies.  
  
"Well, it seems you’re not the talking sort. Could you tell your mother I’m here?" he asks politely, not missing a beat.  
  
Louis nods slowly, backing up to find Jay. Embarrassingly, he runs right into her. He blushes, turning and hiding his face in her blouse. She rubs his back with a free hand reassuringly.  
  
"Harry! So glad you could do this for me. You’re a saint," Jay says, letting the boy inside of their new house.  
  
"Hardly," Harry replies conversationally. “Just helping a neighbor. And I’ve got nothing else to do."  
  
Louis looks quizzically at his mother for a moment. But he decides against getting into grown up talk. They all sit down at the kitchen table while Jay fixes them tea. Well… the two of them.  
  
He listens to them chatter about things he thinks he doesn’t care about. Every few moments he steals glances at Harry, noting little things in his mind. Dimples and smiles and eyelashes and cheekbones. He has a laugh that makes Louis’ heart do nervous skips.  
  
"Louis, Harry lives next door. I’ve asked him to stay over this weekend while I’m gone… instead of… well…" she doesn’t continue, but Louis knows what she’s talking about. Unfortunately the awful sobbing scene brought on by Louis’ lying about being befriended in school is still fresh in his mind. He actually has no place to sleepover for the weekend.  
  
Louis nods, innocently trying to mask his excitement with embarrassment. Harry’s going to stay over! He still doesn’t understand why he should be excited, but he definitely is.  
  
"I’m looking forward to being able to talk to you a little," Harry chuckles softly, smiling over at him. “We’ll definitely have to have a little fun while mum’s on business, yeah?"  
  
Louis giggles, nodding shyly.

***

_Harry_ , he thinks, over and over as he gets ready for bed. Harry and his dimples and pink mouth and green eyes. He thinks it’s probably not normal to think about the older boy like he is, but he’s never been normal.  
  
And he’s surely never viewed any girls who give him butterflies.  
  
He falls asleep to a mind full of Harry and wakes up with sticky pajamas. He’s heard a few things from school, so he isn’t completely oblivious. He changes his clothes, deciding its not a big deal.

***

They don’t converse for nearly three hours after Louis’ mom leaves. Harry keeps trying, but Louis doesn’t relent. He’s trying to impress Harry, not embarrass himself by opening his mouth.  
  
He’s settled in front of the telly on the couch when harry reenters from the kitchen. He’s got a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. Louis tries not to concentrate on how his hands dwarf the objects.  
  
"I’m dying here, kid. Can you at least write?" he murmurs, voice husky as he sits on the couch next to the younger boy.  
  
Louis nods slowly, scrawling the word “sure" and showing it to Harry. Harry smiles.  
  
"What would you like for dinner?" Harry asks, checking his watch. “I’m hopeless at making decisions like that."  
  
Louis thinks, tapping the pen against his bottom lip. After a moment he writes again and shows the paper to the older boy: “Spaghetti!"  
  
Harry laughs, “My favorite."

***

After dinner they settle down for a movie. Soon, Harry pestering Louis to write down every little thing he thought of became tiring and he spoke a little. One syllable words that don’t really matter.  
  
"Lou?" Harry whispers softly, about halfway through the film. Louis glances over, deeply resisting the urge to close the distance between them and cuddle into him.  
  
"Why don’t you wanna talk to me? Your mum said you just don’t talk much. But I don’t think I believe her…"  
  
Louis scribbles out a quick answer, wanting the subject dropped: “I don’t like the way I talk. I stutter too much."  
  
"So do you not wanna talk because it’s hard… or something else? A stutter doesn’t seem so bad," oh the little he knows, Louis thinks.  
  
He thinks before actually answering. His hand may or may not shake as he writes his answer. Harry waits patiently for him to show it:  
  
"Kind of both. It’s hard. But you have a nice voice and I like you, so I don’t want to talk and seem silly."  
  
Harry pauses the movie, scooting a little closer, “You’re not silly, Louis. You can’t blame yourself for something you can’t help. And I like you too."  
  
Louis blushes, muttering a soft, “Th-thank y-y-you."  
  
"How about this: you talk when you want, and write when you don’t."  
  
Louis nods, writing down “promise you won’t think I’m weird?"  
  
Harry shakes his head, “I can’t promise that. Anyone who puts _cheddar cheese_ slices in his spaghetti is definitely weird."  
  
Louis giggles helplessly, accidentally falling forward into Harry to hide his face. Harry pulls him into a light hearted hug and he thinks he’s in heaven. But that’s not heaven. It’s definitely a hard on.  
  
"Louis," Harry whispers softly, moving away from the ten year old. “No."  
  
Louis’ cheeks are so hot he might pass out. He scrambles backward, falling off the couch with a pitiful squeak. He tries to move away, afraid of Harry’s judgement.  
  
"Louis… Lou, calm down. It’s okay, love, I promise."  
  
Louis’ head is spinning, all the blood rushing to his dick despite his embarrassment. He whimpers softly, “I-I-I d-don’t kn-know-know what-"  
  
Harry tentatively crawls closer to him, sitting on his knees in front of him. Louis flinches away from him whimpering again.  
  
"Have you ever been hard before, Lou? Do you know how to take care of yourself?" he’s definitely not aroused by this. Except Louis’ pretty eyes and cheekbones and the obvious tent in his pajama pants say otherwise.  
  
Louis shakes his head furiously, “I-I ha-ha-had a d-d-d-dream la-last night and I-I-I-"  
  
"Awh, baby did you have a wet dream? Wake up all sticky?" Harry’s trying to sound soothing, but it’s coming off as seductive. He’s definitely fucked.  
  
"Th-think-ing of y-y-you."  
  
Harry doesn’t answer.  
  
"P-Please."  
  
Harry looks up at him.  
  
"I w-won’t te-te-tell or an-any-anything. I’m not…I-I kn-kn-know…" he huffs, unable to finish. He’s not stupid. He knows this isn’t allowed. But he just really needs it.  
  
"Okay, okay, I’ve got you, love. Promise. Keep still for me, okay?"  
  
Louis nods, flinching a little as Harry works his joggers down over his hips. The older boy’s really trying to deny the fact that he’s been dying to get at Louis since he knocked on the door yesterday. He could barely mask his delight after finding out he lived next door, ignoring the guilty clench in his stomach.  
  
He bites back a moan at the sight of Louis’ cock, small and delicate, standing up proud. Louis actually does moan, letting his head loll back a little. He dips his thumb into the head, collecting the precome dribbling out of the head.  
  
"H-Have you ever heard of a blowjob, Louis?" Harry whispers, unable to keep to himself anymore.  
  
Louis nods, eyes slitting open to watch him carefully.  
  
"Can I-?"  
  
"P-pl-lease," Louis begs helplessly.  
  
Harry moves him to lay back on the living room floor. He can’t help himself from pressing a series of kisses along Louis’ hips, before moving to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. The younger boy gasps, hips thrusting up on accident.  
  
Harry groans, taking him fully in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Louis tentatively settles a hand in his hair, not tugging or squeezing, just there. He moans in approval, bobbing his head, tongue laving at the underside of the head.  
  
"H-H-Harr-y…" Louis whimpers, feeling a weird tightening in the pit of his belly. “I-I d-do-on’t… f-f-feels fu-fu-fu-fun-ny…"  
  
Harry pulls off, hand resuming what his mouth was doing, “It’s okay, baby, let it go. You’re okay. You’re so beautiful."  
  
Louis’ chest is flushed and heaving. Harry presses flurries of kisses along his hips and belly, trying to ignore the layer of still there baby fat. He squeezes his fist a little tighter, rubbing his thumb over the slit.  
  
The boy jolts, letting out a noise that sounds like it could come from a feral cat. His muscles tighten impossibly as he comes, a weak spurt dribbling over Harry’s fingers. He whimpers as Harry jerks him through it, paying a little too much attention to the head and making him shiver with over sensitivity.  
  
Harry pulls away, walking out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom. He washes his hands, refusing to look at himself in the mirror. And he especially refuses to do anything about the nagging hardness in his jeans. After a while the guilt kind of calms into a less uncomfortable writhing and he walks back in, hoping Louis put his trousers back on.  
  
Fortunately he has, but that’s pretty much it. Harry finds him curled up on his place on the floor, asleep. He can’t help but kind of smile, because okay, he’s adorable. Maybe they can forget about things.  
  
He picks the boy up, ignoring the way he snuggles into his neck. Slowly trudging upstairs, he stops at Louis’ room and lays him in his bed. Closing the door he walks to the guest bedroom and surrenders himself to the most erratic wank he’s ever had.  
  
He’s fucked.

***

The next morning Harry can’t get Louis to _stop_ talking. Over breakfast he goes on about Doncaster. At lunch he doesn’t know when to shut up about his favorite films and tv shows.  
  
"H-Harry?" he murmurs softly when they settle at the table for dinner.  
  
"What, love?" Harry asks, smiling politely.  
  
"A-A-Are you ga-gay?" he blushes for being so blunt, but he really wants to know.  
  
Harry stiffens noticeably. Of course he’s gay. He just sucked off a little boy for - what he couldn’t deny anymore - his own pleasure less than 36 hours ago. How could he not be gay?  
  
But wait. That just makes him a pedophile. Not gay. He nods anyway, trying not to feel sick to his stomach.  
  
"Gay in the sense that I like lads my own age, Louis," he says hurriedly.  
  
Louis glances down, “I was j-j-just as-ask-king."  
  
"Why? Do you think you’re gay, Lou?"  
  
He node hesitantly, cheeks burning. He grabs the notebook from the table and starts writing:  
  
"I get weird feelings around boys. I stare a lot. I think it’s half the reason why boys at school don’t like me. Thats why what happened last night. I’m sorry."  
  
Harry sighs softly, “Do you feel weird around me?"  
  
Louis nods, turning the page and writing again: “I like how you look and talk and stuff. You’re pretty handsome. I thinks that what my mum calls it. I know what we did last night wasn’t supposed to happen."  
  
Harry nods, his heart clenching uncomfortably. Handsome. He can’t help but smile at the poor, broken little boy sitting across from him. He’s never wanted someone so much in his life.  
  
The silence hangs heavy in the room. Louis writes again:  
  
"Nobody’s ever called me beautiful before."  
  
Harry wants to cry. He smiles instead. Louis gets out of his chair, coming around the table to crawl into Harry’s lap. He presses a chaste kiss to the older boy’s cheek.  
  
"You’re beautiful," Harry insists, cupping Louis face and kissing him despite himself. The ten year old pulls back and smiles.  
  
"Th-thanks. Y-Y-you t-too," he whispers, blushing as he lets Harry kiss him again.  
  
They sit there, kissing, eyes open as they evaluate one another. Louis doesn’t protest, his small hands fisted in Harry’s shirt, pulling him closer. A mere few minutes in and he’s already squirming and whimpering in Harry’s lap.  
  
"Louis," Harry breathes, laying his forehead into the younger boy’s. Louis stares back, waiting. He surges forward, bravely initiating a kiss.  
  
"Can I show you how beautiful I think you are, baby? Will you let me do that?" yeah, Harry’s fucked. Best just not to care.  
  
Louis nods slowly, kissing him again. Harry’s hands are heavy on his hips, helping him grind against him. He realizes he’s hard again and starts panicking, trying to move away.  
  
"It’s okay, Lou. Calm down. I wanna make you feel good, okay? Can I take you upstairs with me?" Harry whispers.  
  
Louis nods, locking his arms around Harry’s neck. The older boy carries him upstairs, opting for the guest room. He doesn’t think he could deflower the child in his own bedroom.  
  
He slowly slips Louis’ clothes off, checking to see if it’s okay every minute. He moans at the sight of the boy naked and hard, sprawled out on his bed. Louis’ eyes are blown black and glassy.  
  
"So pretty, darling," Harry coos, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis doesn’t know much about French kissing - nothing at all, actually - but he gets the notion, opening his mouth.  
  
He rubs his hands down Louis’ sides to his hips. Unable to control himself, he slides out of his own clothes. He ignores how Louis stiffens, moving over to his bag and grabbing a packet of lube. He thanks himself for packing it.  
  
"Baby, I wanna try something with you, okay? It’s gonna feel weird and hurt a little bit…tell me if you want me to stop." he swallows hard. He knows he probably won’t have the willpower to stop if Louis actually does tell him to.  
  
He dribbles the lube onto his fingers, settling in between Louis fingers. The younger boy gasps as he presses his index finger to his most private spot, rubbing in small circles. He whimpers, eyes moving up to meet Harry’s before he feels his finger pressing into his hole.  
  
He whimpers, despite the fact that it doesn’t hurt. He tries to focus on the fact that this is really happening. Really. Even if he doesn’t really understand what this is. But he can’t really think about that right now, cause there’s a second finger pressing into him.  
  
Harry’s staring at him in amazement, watching his fingers disappear in and out of the boy. Louis jolts and groans in surprise when he hits something inside of him that makes him see stars. Harry grins, doing it again.  
  
"You look so good all worked up for me, gorgeous," Harry praises, kissing him again. Louis relaxes into the kiss, giving him the opportunity to scissor his fingers, adding a third.  
  
His mouth opens in a silent groan, breathing hot into Harry’s own mouth. Because, yeah, that fucking hurts. Harry swallows the small desperate noises he’s making, fingers moving slower. Murmuring soft praises into his ear, he takes his hand away, sliding on a condom and lining up slowly.  
  
Louis’ writhing and moaning, his eyes squeezed closed. He whimpers at the feeling of the head of Harry’s cock pressing into him. His muscles tighten uncontrollably from the pain of the stretch.  
  
"Hey, stay with me, Lou. Relax, beautiful," he drapes himself over the ten year old, pushing in inch by inch. Louis relaxes, letting himself be used.  
  
"Good boy," Harry whispers, kissing his neck gently. He thrusts slowly, aiming for Louis’ prostate. He hits it dead on, making Louis scream in pleasure.  
  
Streaming words of praise and thrusting harder, Harry forces Louis closer and closer. They share groans and whimpers, moving together. He squeezes Louis’ hips gently, sucking the patch of skin above his collarbones.  
  
Louis clenches his fists in the sheets and keens as he comes, untouched. His cock spurts onto his belly, two thick streaks. Harry grunts at the sight, thrusting harder and faster.  
  
"So so pretty, baby boy," Harry murmurs, chasing his orgasm and burying his face in Louis’ neck.  
  
His hips stutter as he reaches climax, releasing into the condom. Louis whimpers from sensitivity, trying to curl in on himself. Harry pulls away, removing the condom and tossing it into the bin before collapsing onto the bed.  
  
"Th-th-thank-"  
  
"Don’t thank me, beautiful," Harry cuts him off, pulling the younger boy into his chest, avoiding his sore bum. “I don’t deserve it."  
  
Louis huffs, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. He kisses the soft skin there.  
  
He falls asleep.

***

"Harry thank you again for looking after Louis on such short notice. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble," his mum is saying as Harry makes his way to the door.  
  
"Not at all. After I got him talking he was really… sweet."  
  
Louis doesn’t miss the wink sent his way. His belly goes back to doing flips. He smiles, helping Harry with his bag and standing at the door.  
  
"Give me a call if you need me again, Jay. You know where I am," he smile, making his way off the porch. “Bye Louis. See you soon, yeah? Maybe you and mum could come over to mine for dinner sometime this week."  
  
Louis blushes, “O-Okay."  
  
"Great. See you."  
  
Harry walks back to his house, thinking of blue eyes and stuttering words.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
